If I cry all night
by marshmallowgilbird
Summary: matthieu is depressed. who will save him?(please comment if you want anyone save him not 100% sure who found the note) rated M for depression and atemted suicide. witholding next chapter for comments )
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEEPS, I DONT KNOW IF YOU PEOPLE WILL LIKE THIS, BUT I HAD STUFF ON MY MIND AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED**

* * *

"why am I here?" Matthieu said tears streaming down his face. the blade is clutched in his hand, slicing through the skin of his palms, blood dropping on the white tiles of the bathroom. "Did I do something bad, is that why im here?" he asked staring in the mirror, his inner demons haunting him. _ useless, unwanted, stupid, ugly, invisible, fake..._ the words of the past, burning a pain through his chest. "I guess its true" he said to himself," if that's what everyone thinks... ~_I might as well not be here~_ the unspoken words rung true in Matthieu's head.

it was now in the middle of december, lake Ontario was a frozen winter wonderland. the only place that is not is posted OFF LIMITS. the cold air chilled him to the bone. wind wiped at his already distraught looking hair. "now or never" Matthieu stated, takeing his fist step towards death.

the ice crunched under each heavy boot fall, the weak part was only a few steps ahead.

_Dear pertaining party,_

_it is my wish, that everything i have goes to the orphanage that raise me for ten years. i am now twenty years old and will be departing shortly.I am an unssicary part of society, and apologize to my employer, for not giving him time to find a replacement at the floral shop._

_ Dear ,_

_ thank you for being there. you are one of the few people ive ever cared about, i wish you well. please take care of kumajiro. _

_love, Matthieu_

Matthieu's foot finally slipped through the ice. ~_this is it~_the icy water rose over his calf. slipping slightly, Matthieu let himself fall forward.

* * *

**YES, IM GOING TO BE AN ASS AND LEAVE IT THERE, BUT DONT WORRY IM UPDATEING AGAIN IN LIKE 10 MINS **

**= p**

**CUPCAKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER... I FEEL LIKE AN ASSHOLE. BTW - DOSN'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

**"**MATTHIEU!" he heard shouted from behind him as he was pulled to safety.

"i-ivan?" he asked leaveless trees on the shore, casted spindly shadows onto the snow.

"don't you EVER do that again идиот!" Ivan replied, pulling him closer. " you could have died." he said shifting until they were sitting in the snow, with Ivan's back against a tree. Matthieu blushed slightly (he was completely straddling Ivan's lap)

"H-how did you know?" Matthieu asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"well you didn't exactly hide the note подсолнечник." he said, placing his forehead against Matthieu's. "I just stopped by your apartment." he sais smiling.

"but how did you know _here_?"hi said gesturing to his surroundings.

" do you remember that conversation we had about ways to die about a month ago?"

_**FLASHBACK THINGIE!**_

Mathieu moved onto another question in their game of would you rather. "ok, would you rather... drown or burn to death?"

"that's a little morbid don't you think"Ivan said thinking,"what about you go fist comrade matvey?" Mathieu smiled. " I would want to drown, in lake Ontario during the winter." he said looking to the window. " i would be able to see the ice above me , it would be soo beautiful"

_**END OF FLASHBACK THINGIE!**_

matthieu was speechless" you remembered that?"

" i remember everthing you say возлюбить " he said leaning forward. placeing a kiss to matthieus left cheek blushing."я тебя люблю"

* * *

**SO THATS IT FOLKS. WANRT ME TO CONTINUE? SEND A REQUEST (OR ANY REQUEST FOR A STORY) **

**TRANZLATIONS!**

** идиот- IDIOT**

** подсолнечник- SUNFLOWER**

** возлюбить-LOVE**

**я тебя люблю- I LOVE YOU**

**CUPCAKE!**


	3. notice!

**OK IM NOT SURE IFF IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS OR LEAVE IT LIKE IT IS. WHAT DO YOU THINK? LEAVE A COMMENT ID LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	4. VOTE please?

this is inprtaint to all the people who want to see this story continue. im putting a simple poll up on my profile page and since you all seem to be against typeing me a message to say if you want it to or not, all you have to do is cheack one of the boxes. please! i know a lot of people dont really think it mattes but it does. the choices are...

do you want it to continue?

do you want it to be left alone because you liked the way it ended

or

do you want it to continue... with a twist?


End file.
